All Over Again
by FireGirl68 AKA Fire
Summary: Rewrite of Vampire Knight.
1. OC's Needed (Closed)

I'm writing a story and I need OC's people! Please use this template to make them:

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Personality:

Race (Vampire, Human, or Vampire Hunter):

Appearance:

Casual Clothes (When not wearing Cross Uniform):

Nightwear:

Formal Clothes:

Friends:

Crush:

Enemies:

Family:

History:

Hobbies:

Likes:

Dislikes:

**For Vampires**

Level:

Former Human?:

Power:

**For Vampire Hunters**

Weapon:

Vampire Hunter Trainer:

Killed any Vampires? If so how many?:

PLEASE FILL OUT! PLEASE!


	2. Results

**OMG OMG OMG I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT WRITING THIS! You see, school recently ended for me so I was really busy with Finals and projects. Anyway, all day I was looking at OC's and writing other stories I promised for my friend. But here are the OC's I chose. I wanted to choose all of them but I just couldn't fit them all in one story, GOMENASAI FOR THE OC'S THAT WEREN'T CHOSEN! Yeah, so here are the Oc's:**

**AccioNimbus2000's** Kazumi Oshiro

**CuttieCorpes's** Rin Osaki

**asuna miyamoto's** Saya Shurakin

**Incendo's** Hitomi Takumora

**EndxOfxDarkness's** Avalyn Nightingale

**shadowssj12's** Shadow Okami

**Marth the Lodestar's** Murakumo Izayoi

**EvilCelery's** Jacqueline Jameson

**I think I'll write the next chapter like now so wait for the update!**


	3. The First Night

**Finally, I am writing this! I hope you like it minna! Oy, somebody do the disclaimer!**

**Kaien: WELCOME TO MY LOVELY CROSS ACADEMY!**

**Me: Ummm, Headmaster? That's not a disclaimer...**

**Yuuki: Hey Headmaster, Kasai-chan's working very hard on writing this story so the least you can do is help her do the disclaimer!**

**Me:Kasai-chan...? You know what I'll just do it. I do not own Vampire Knight, it's character's, or the OC's except for Arisa Mori. **

* * *

**Yuuki's POV**

My name is Yuuki Cross. I'm a 1st year Prefect at Cross Academy. Cross Academy is a prestigious private school that is divided into two groups: The day Class and The Night Class. The Day and Night Classes share the School building in rotation. Every evening, when classes change, it's complete chaos! The reason why girls go crazy for the Night Class is because the Night Class is made out of Elite Students and are completely gorgeous.

"Good Morning ladies!" Aido shouted, "still looking lovely aren't we?" Wait, morning...? I was immediately pushed and trampled over by fangirls.

"Are you okay?" I looked up to see Kaname-sama. "K-Kaname-senpai!" I quickly jumped up, "I'm perfectly fine!" "I wish you weren't so formal with me," he chuckled. He reached his hand out to me only for it to be grabbed by Zero. "Time for class Kuran," he snapped. Kaname smiled and walked away. "Pay attention and do your job," Avalyn glared at me, "they're vampires, get that through your head." "Geez, I know!" I yelled at both of them.

"GET BACK TO YOUR DORM ROOMS BRATS! FOR ONCE I WOULD LIKE TO WORK WITHOUT HAVING TO HEAR YOUR IDIOTIC KYAS! EVERY SINGLE DAY YOU GO KYA KYA! EVERYDAY, WHY WHY WHY!? YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!" Zero screamed scaring off the remaining fangirls. "THEY'RE ANNOYING!? YOU WERE LATE AGAIN JERK!" I yelled at him while punching him.

_At the Headmaster's Office_

"This is ridiculous. How do you expect only four people to guard all those blood suckers and deal with their screaming fangirls! At least find someone more useful, she's useless," Zero jerked his thumb at me. "Says the guy who's always late! Avalyn and I always have to deal with the fangirls! You and Arisa always slack off," I said right when Arisa decided to show up.

**Arisa's POV**

"Was I late again?" I said nervously. Everyone turned to me and said, "yes," in a unison. "Sorry," I bowed.

**After** that, Headmaster was babbling on how only we're able to be Prefects. Well, I really don't know why I'm a prefect, I wonder... My thoughts were interrupted when Zero slammed his hand on the desk splitting the top in half, "You may have taken care of me but I don't remember becoming your son!" "Um, you know I think is family problems...Let's go Avalyn," I mumbled and ran off with Avalyn.

_The Next Morning_

"Cross! Cross!" Sensei screamed while Yuuki carelessly snored away, "That girl never wakes up, honestly. Alright then...Kiryuu!" I raised my hand, "Sensei, Kiryuu's asleep too."

"Nightingale too I suppose," I turned to see Avalyn-chan sleeping," Why do they do this to me? Detention for all three of them!"

_Time Skip_

"Nooo, not detention again!" Yuuki complained while I picked up my books.

"Honestly, your like a vampire. I stay up as long as you do and I'm perfectly fine," I sighed.

"Well it's normal for me to be tired, I got like four hours of sleep! You're the weird one being wide awake with so little sleep!"

"Is that a bad thing? Anyways, I'm not going to spend detention with you again and Yori already left."

"Noo, please? Zero's a big jerk and Avalyn-where did she go!?"

"I CAN hear you Yuuki!" Zero glared at us.

"Why is he glaring at me too? You're the one who teased him," I said while Yuuki made faces at Zero. So immature.

* * *

**YAY END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER! I know it's short but it's almost midnight where I am so I am EXHAUSTED! Anyways, expect the next chapter tomorrow! or don't, IDK. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. One Little Bite

**I forgot to say this in the last chapter but some OC's will be introduced later because it's easier that way. Someone besides Headmaster do the disclaimer!**

**Yuuki: Kasai-chan doesn't own Vampire Knight or any of the Oc's except for Arisa Mori!**

**Me: Arigato Yuuki-chan!**

* * *

**Kazumi's POV**

I quietly sat down and read my book while Sensei talked about how amazing we were and how we were able to create blood tablets. "I don't think we're that amazing," I stated. "It was just a study group," Ruka added.

"Well I don't think that, because of blood tablets were allowed to live more peacefully with humans, right Kaname-san," Hitomi quietly said.

"That's right. After all, it's thanks to the Chairman that we're allowed to be here."

**Avalyn's POV**

Yuuki, Zero, and I were doing our rounds around the school. I did a side-ways glance and saw Yuuki staring at Kaname. I was about to say something, but Zero beat me to it, "So how it **'**your hero' Kaname Kuran doing?"

"I-I-It's not like I'm only watching him! I was making sure all of the Night Class was behaving! O-Oh look, it seems there aren't any Day Class students either! Maybe we can take a break today!" she said with a smile trying to change the subject.

There was an awkward silence so I decided to leave. I jumped off the patio we were on, and made a perfect landing. "Can you walk?" I heard. Geez, what's with these stupid fangirls. "You two! I want you names and class!" Yuuki and I said in unison. "Wandering around after dark is breaking the school rules! It's very dangerous, please go back to your dorms!" Yuuki announced showing off her armband. Now that I think of it where did mine go? I stared at my arm where the armband should be but isn't. "We just wanted to take pictures, what's your problem?" one of the girls whined. I noticed blood, "Are you bleeding? Get back to your dorms, NOW!" Yuuki tried to shove them but they just stood there like idiots.

"Who's there!" she shouted whipping out her Artemis Rod.

**Hitomi's POV**

"Watch it Cross," I snapped as Akatsuki blocked the rod with his hand. "KYA IT'S WILD-SENPAI AND IDOL-SENPAI!" the girls shouted in joy.

"We smelt blood and thought we'd come and see. You're so mean Yuuki. Such a lovely scent of blood," Hanabusa said grabbing the rod from Akatsuki using it to pull Yuuki closer. Wait is he going to bite her? Right when I thought that he did bite her, on her hand. He started bringing her closer to bite her neck. Before he could Kiryuu came and aimed his gun at him. "Drinking blood on school grounds is prohibited, vampire."

"It was just a little taste," Hanabusa said wiping the blood off of his face. I heard a gunshot and got down immediately. "This is why I hate vampire hunters," I hissed, "they always overreact and don't think about their actions."

"Be more careful Aido, it's a gun that can actually hurt us. I'll take care of these fools. The Chairman will need a full report. Is that okay, Kiryuu?" Kaname said grabbing Aido by the collar.

"Just get out of my sight, Kuran," he rudely stated.

"Kain, Takumora, why didn't you two stop Aido? You're just as guilty as him Yuuki, what should we do about the two girls?"

"We'll take care of them!" Yuuki stuttered.

"I see, I'm sorry for causing you trouble. I hope it doesn't bring you bad memories," Kaname said dragging Hanabusa, Akatsuki, and me away. "I knew I shouldn't have came," I whimpered."

**Yuuki's POV**

"I finished using the bathroom," Avalyn said still drying her hair with a towel. "Okay, thanks," I said and took a shower.

While I was blow drying my hair Zero came in. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" I yelled at him.

"THE DORM SHOWERS ARE CLOSED SO I HAVE TO USE CHAIRMAN'S BATHROOM! GEEZ, IT'S NOT LIKE I WOULD WANNA LOOK AT YOU!" He yelled back at me and started stripping.

"DON'T STRIPPING IN FRONT OF ME!" I yelled again and threw my hair dryer at him, "I'm still a girl!...You just thought 'No you're not' didn't you?"

**Hitomi's POV**

"Ten day's suspension!?" I complained sinking into my chair. "It was worth it. Yuuki-chan's blood was so good-" Hanabusa was interrupted by Kaname slapping him.

"Excuse me?" he hissed.

"Hana-no, Aido's very sorry for his actions, so are we, please forgive us," I bowed my long blonde hair draping over my silver eyes.

"Very well," he said and left.

* * *

**YAY I'M FINISHED THE 2ND CHAPTER! I'M SO HAPPY! LET'S CELEBRATE!**

**Aido: So I can drink your blood?**

**Me: Nope!**

**Aido: Anyways, write faster! Or else I'll take your TV away!**

**Me: You touch the TV I'll bite your hand off.**

**Aido: A-Alrigh...t...**

**Me: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	5. Valentine's Day Troubles

**YAY TIME FOR THE CHAPTER I'VE BEEN WANTING TO WRITE FOREVER! SINCE I'M IN A HURRY I'LL DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Aido: But you said-**

**Me: SHUT UP AIDO I'M IN A HURRY! I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT, OR THE OC'S EXCEPT ARISA MORI!**

* * *

**Arisa's POV**

"Whyyyy?" I complained as Zero and Avalyn were dragging me to the Night Dorms, "Why is it the Night Class' fault that fangirls go wild, but we have to wake up so early and pay the price?" "I thought you only needed like two hours of sleep? Why are you so tired?" Yuuki asked.

"Because I forgot to do my homework for the past week and it's all due today so I did it all last night, eheheh," I mumbled.

"That's what you get for procrastinating," she sighed.

"Hey, at least I get good grades!"

"I get decent grades!"

"Barely."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?"

"NOTHING!" I said pulling myself away from Zero and Avalyn and made a run for it.

**Kazumi's POV**

"What's that ruckus?" I got up and rubbed my eyelids. "It's Valentine's Day," my roommate, Saya, said.

"Already!?" I threw my sheets off and was about to run out of the door.

"What's your hurry?"

"I forgot to but chocolates," I moaned stuffing my head in a pillow.

"Here," Saya tossed me a beautifully wrapped box about the size of my palm.

"What's this?"

"I was buying chocolates and they had a buy one get one free sale, now that that's settled go to sleep," she threw a pillow at me.

* * *

**Sorry I was going to keep on writing but I got tired. Also, I'm too lazy to write the part when Yuuki was yelling at the crowd, then a girl fell and Zero caught her. Sorry!**


	6. Chaos Chaos Everywhere

**Sorry I haven't been updating guys! I've just been so lazy, but I'll try to update once a week. Since I'm in a hurry again I'll do the disclaimer-**

**Aido: She doesn't own VK or the Oc's except for Arisa Mori!**

**Me:...or Aido can do it...Anyways, extra long chapter to apologize!**

* * *

**Avalyn's POV**

"Mornin' Avalyn-chan!" Arisa smiled waving at me. "Headmaster called a Prefect meeting this morning y'know," I said coldly.

"A-Ah, sorry," she bowed her head, "Jeez, why are you so cold?"

"Because when I first met you you fell down the stairs right on top of me, than ran away complaining you were late. My first impression of you was 'Wow, that girl's a klutz'."

"Eheheh, I get that impression a lot."

"But then I met you properly and thought 'This girl isn't bad, just a klutz'. So I thought i would befriend you."

"What are you two talking about?" Yuuki said and sat behind us with Yori.

"Stuff, what did Headmaster say?" Arisa asked.

"Just on how we have to be careful since it's Valentine's Day. Oh, here!" Yuuki tossed her a slip of paper.

"A Slave Coupon?" she looked at it questionably.

**Yuuki's POV**

"Just one more lesson left!" I said relieved. "Who are you giving chocolates too?" "I'm not telling." Isn't the ribbon cute" "What if he doesn't like it."

"Everyone's getting impatient," Yori said sighing.

"Are you giving chocolates to anyone Yori-chan? Maybe in the Night Class" I asked.

"Nope, can't be bothered. I prefer the Day Class anyway. How about you?"

"M-M-Me neither!"

"I can see the ribbon Yuuki. Who is it for? It's not the guy glaring daggers at us is it?"

"You're a Prefect and yet you're giving to chocolates to him!?" Zero hissed.

**Hitomi's POV**

"A-Akatsuki I have something to give you!" I ran after him. He turned and saw me, "What?"

"Here!" I presented him the chocolate, "It's dark chocolate, you like dark chocolate, right?"

"Yeah, thanks," he took the chocolate and we headed out the door.

**Arisa's POV**

"Why does the Night Class just HAVE to be so good-looking?" I complained.

"Because it lures humans to them so they have easy access to blood," Avalyn said.

"WOW! I didn't know you knew so much Avalyn-chan!"

"It's basic Vampire Hunting information, AND STOP ADDING -CHAN TO MY NAME! IT'S CREEPY!"

**Kazumi's POV**

Wow, so many girls, so much chocolate. CHOCOLATE! I rummaged through my bag to find the chocolate. Now where is he? I was surprised to actually find a few girls surrounding him, then he glared at them and they left. Typical. "OY KIRYUU!" I ran up to him.

"Kazumi?"

"Um, well I got you some chocolate."

"Thanks. I have to go and help Yuuki."

"Of course," I smiled and waved, "Stupid Yuuki taking Zero away from me."

**Arisa's POV**

Avalyn and I got so distracted by talking the event was already over. I walked over to Yuuki and zero only to see Yuuki punching Zero. "What happened?" I asked hoping they didn't noticed I didn't help during the event. "Zero rudely tossed Kaname-senpai my chocolate!" she complained. I watched her as she ran over to Aido stopping his conversation with a fangirl.

"Hey Zero, Avalyn, Arisa! What are you guys doin- EH!? Where's Zero and Avalyn?" she asked. I shrugged and left.

I started skipping and humming in the School looking for Avalyn and Zero. I kept skipping until I heard somebody yell, "GO AWAY NOW!" Zero I immediately thought. I saw Shindo run pass me scared.

"You can fight it or ignore it, but it won't work. Why do you keep pushing yourself Zero?" Headmaster said, "Here drink this-" I heard glass shattering as Headmaster lectured him some more. "Arisa, would you mind taking Zero to the bathroom," he asked me. I nodded, but I really didn't want to.

* * *

**WAHH! WAY TOO MANY DIFFERENT POVs! MY FINGERS HURT T.T Anyways, I wanna keep writing so I'll start writing the next chapter right now!**


	7. A Very Random Chapter

**I don't own VK or the Oc's except for Arisa Mori, but you guys know that so why do I have to say it.**

* * *

**Yuuki's POV**

"Stupid Zero and Avalyn for abandoning. At least Arisa helped for once," I said under my breath and opened the door to the bathroom. "Zero, you're here. What's wrong?" I sighed, "You're gonna catch a cold if you keep your hair wet. You need to put your shirt on properly." I grabbed a piece of chocolate in my pocket, "Here! It's one of a kind so be thankful! Wah, why do you look disgusted?" I continued my way to the shower, on my way I found a blood tablet. Why is that there?

**Saya's POV (A/N: This was supposed to be in the last chapter but I forgot to include in there, hehe)**

"Takuma! I need to give you something!" I said. "What is it Saya?" he asked while carrying a mountain of chocolate.

"Uhh, nevermind," I said. I didn't want my chocolate to be just like the rest in the mountain.

"Come on, tell me."

"Uhh, well here. It's n-nothing special. I just thought I would give you some chocolate."

"Thanks Saya!" he tried to slip his hand from under the mountain to get the chocolate, but the mountain fell on him.

"S-SORRY!"

"It's okay!" he got up and took the chocolate, "I got chocolate from Saya and thats all that mattered!"**  
**

**Arisa's POV**

"Yuuki, Avalyn, come and help us as soon as extra lessons are over," I skipped out of the door with Zero. When I came out the door two things surprised me. One, Zero didn't have extra lessons, and two, the Night Class was right in front of us when it wasn't even time for class-change. "Didn't expect to see you here, Kiryuu, Mori," Kuran said, "Yuuki isn't with you two today?"

"She has extra lessons, Kuran," Zero said while I tried to slowly back away from them. When I was just about to run away Zero grabbed me with a 'Don't you dare leave me while I'm talking with him' glare.

"Kiryuu, how are you feeling?" Kuran asked which shocked Zero and made him loosen his gripped on me allowing me to escape.

* * *

**I'm sorry for making this short chapter. Also I'm sorry because I'm too lazy to write about the part where the Night class gangs up on Zero. Sorry!**


	8. Author's Note (Please Read)

**Hi guys, so you're probably wondering: WHERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER!? Well I'm on it. I haven't been able to update for two reasons: One, the website I used to reread Vampire Knight is like, wonky, so I need to find a new place to reread it (I need to reread it so I know what happens next) Two, I've been having massive headaches lately, so I wasn't allowed to use the computer. Anyways, the earliest I can update is tomorrow, but no promises. Again, SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!**


	9. Zero's the Talk of Everything Today

**AHHHH IM SO MAD RIGHT NOW! Which is bad for me, but good for you guys because now I have a ton of motivation to write right now! So yay I guess...for u guys. Moving on, sorry I didn't update last week, I forgot to do my summer homework and had to finish it all (Don't Procastinate Kids :D). I'm probably going to skip over some parts because I'm lazy and don't want to change them.**

* * *

**Hitomi's POV**

"Hey! Where are you guys going?" I asked Hanabusa when he was leaving with a bunch of other people. "To go talk to that heinous prefect that gets the interest of our beloved Kaname-sama," Ruka hissed.

"Yuuki-chan...? I don't think she's terrible. She's really nice to me," I looked at them questionably.

"We meant the other prefect, jeez, you Aidos are a real pain," Ruka sighed.

"WE ARE NOT!" Hanabusa and I yelled in unison.

"Anyways, if you wanna come come quickly," Akatsuki came up from behind me.

"Coming! Hey Saya, Kazumi, are you guys coming?" I asked staring at the brunette and purplette.

"No, I need to finish this chapter...Jessica's in trouble, who knew Angelika was the one to do it?" Kazumi mumbled stuffing her head in her book.

"I don't think this is a good idea, ganging up on the hunter like this," Saya replied.

"The fact that he's a hunter is all the more reason we should gang up on him! Stupid hunters, always causing trouble," I mumbled while sprinting towards the others.**  
**

**A/N: Then it's the Night Class vs Zero until Yuuki stops them. Then Yuuki finds out Zero's a vampire blah blah blah. Like I said, too lazy :D**

**Arisa's POV**

"YUUKI! are you okay!?" I busted through the doors to see her sitting on a stool. "A-Are you okay?" I asked again. "IS SHE OKAY!?" Avalyn said breathlessly with Headmaster behind her. "Avalyn, help me take Zero to his room, and Arisam would you mind explaining to Yuuki about things?" Headmaster asked.

"Of course," I grabbed a box of bandages off the shelf.

"Explain what?" Avalyn asked.

"I'll explain on the way," Headmaster walked out of the room with Avalyn following.

"Um, well...I'm not really sure what to say," I put the bandage over the bite mark, "I guess you must be pretty shocked that this secret was kept from you for so long, right?"

"I...I never knew Zero was a Vampire!" was all she could muster up to say.

"Well, he is, no was, human. Until four years ago. His family was killed by a vampire, Headmaster found him with bite marks,"

"Then, you mean-"

"Yup, it is possible for humans to become vampires. Only certain vampires though; they're called Pureblood vampires. There aren't very many, although we do have two here: Kuran-senpai and Shurakin-senpai."

"Kaname-senpai...and Saya-senpai!" she started picking at her bandage.

"It's okay, it's obvious that Kiryuu isn't a pureblood."

"Can I ask you one question? How come you knew Zero's a vampire and Avalyn and I don't?"

"...No special reason," I smiled hoping she would forget about it. But obviously, she won't.

* * *

**YAY END OF THIS CHAPTER! SUSPENSE IS IN THE AIR! The next chapter will probably be posted in a week...or two...or four...I'M SORRY! It's just I'm going somewhere for a while and I won't be able to use a computer. I promise you, once school starts I'll be posting weekly (I think...probably...maybe...whatever) NEXT CHAPTER I'M INTRODUCING A NEW CHARACTER! Not really new, I already picked them when I picked the original OC's, it's just I haven't introduced them yet...Notice when I say 'them', yes, MORE THAN ONE OC! Yay everyone's happy! I even forgot why I was mad XD!**


	10. ZeKi Chapter! Not really

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in forever! I'll update again soon!**

* * *

**Yuuki's POV**

"Zero's not here today," Yori said randomly. It took me a while before responding, "Y-Yeah, he's been really sick since last night..." She nodded and went back to taking her notes. Zero, who hates vampires so much to want to kill them all. Even himself...

**Zero's POV (A/N: I know I never did Zero's POV before, but that's because I can't really write in his style of language. So...yeah...I'm going to fail :(**

Since you're a prefect, I'm going to give you this just in case a one out of a million chance something goes wrong. It won't hurt humans... The chairmans voice echoed through my head as I took the safety off the gun...But it will kill vampires. I brought the gun closer to my head as the door creaked open...

**Yuuki's POV (Yeah, I failed Zero's POV... :'(**

"ZERO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" I jumped on top of him grabbing the gun away from his head. "Nothing," he said bluntly. "LIAR! You took of the gun's safety button! **(Is it a button? I'm not sure...)** " I screamed at him.

"Why are you here?" he asked. Before I knew it he flipped me over and put his hand over the bandage on my neck. "You can hear it can't you? The sound I made while sucking your blood. While that sound is running through my ears, you'll never be safe when I'm here... So be careful."

He got off me and left leaving me speechless. I got up and something on the bed caught my eye.

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE SUPER DUPER SHORT CHAPTER! I just have been busy with school, and didn't want you guys to wait forever, unless you're willing to. Which reminds me, which do you guys prefer: Short chapters with lots of updates, or Long chapters with less updates? **


End file.
